goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Tatanga rick rolls North Korea Propaganda on the School and gets grounded
Narrator: Today's episode this: Dark Tatanga rick rolls North Korea Propaganda on the School and gets grounded. Ms. Salli: OK class! Today we're going to do some math. Dark Tatanga: Hey Ms. Salli, may i use the bathroom please? Ms. Salli: Sure you can Dark Tatanga! But please hurry back. I've got a class to teach. Dark Tatanga: I'm going to rick roll the School by playing North Korea Propaganda on the intercom! (in Dr. Robotnik's laugh sound) Principal Simon: God! I've got a meeting at the conference room with all the teachers. I'll be back soon. Dark Tatanga: Look! There's the school intercom! Dark Tatanga: Now to get out the intercom microphone! Dark Tatanga: And now! It's time to rock! (in Dr. Robotnik's laugh sound) Dark Tatanga: Now let's get out of here before i get caught! Dark Tatanga: Oh no! I need to find a place to hide! Ms. Salli: What's going on here! The sound is turned to high! Pinkie Pie: It must be the sound of North Korea Propaganda! Snowers: Oh no! We are rick rolled! Oh no x16! Ms. Salli: Wait a minute! Dark Tatanga he rick roll sound of North Korea Propaganda on the School! I'm going to turn off the North Korea Propaganda! Ms. Salli: Oh my goodness! Dark Tatanga he rick roll North Korea Propagand to intercom microphone! Ms. Salli: If he the turn off the sound of North Korea Propaganda on the School! Principal Simon: What's going on Ms. Salli! Who rick rolled sound of North Korea Propaganda! I'm going to turn off the sound of North Korea Propaganda! Principal Simon: Well! Who the hell he rick roll sound of North Korea Propaganda! I'm going to turn off the North Korea Propaganda of intercom microphone! Principal Simon: There! It's solved the propaganda is gone! Ms. Salli: But do you know who the culprit was! Check the CCTV footage to find out! Principal Simon: OK Ms. Salli! Dark Tatanga: And now! It's time to rock! Ha x16! Principal Simon: What! Oh my god! I can't believe Dark Tatanga did this! When he goes to my office he'll be suspended! Dark Tatanga: Um! What is it Principal Simon? Principal Simon (Angry): Oh x25! Dark Tatanga! How dare you recall the school by playing North Korea Propaganda on the intercom! You know that can get people shocked from the loud chaos! Principal Simon (Angry): That's it! You are suspended for 3000 year! Get out of the school building and go home right now! Dark Tatanga's Dad (Angry): Dark Tatanga x5! Get over here right now! Dark Tatanga's Dad: Dark Tatanga! How dare you rick roll the school by playing North Korea Propaganda on the intercom and got suspended for a 3000 years! Dark Tatanga's Dad: That's it! You are grounded x5 for 92 days! Dark Tatanga's Mom: March upstairs to your room right now this instant, or else we will sent you to Mental People's home! Dark Tatanga (Crying): Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! The cast in the video are: Rich - Dark Tatanga Salli - Ms. Salli Simon - Principal Simon Ivy - Pinkie Pie Daniel - Snowers Young Guy - Dark Tatanga's Dad Elizabeth - Dark Tatanga's Mom Paul - Narrator Shouty - Principal Simon (Angry) Scary voice - Dark Tatanga's Dad (Angry) Jan - Dark Tatanga (Crying)